Petit garçon deviendra grand
by Une philosophe sans barbe
Summary: Adrien a disparu. Adrien n'est plus. Il n'y a plus que Chat Noir. C'est ce que croyait le jeune homme blond. Mais la police lance des recherches et il devient rapidement le principal suspect. / Intrigue proposée par une utilisatrice de tumblr dont je ne saurais citer le pseudo, mais qui m'a permit de trouver un point de départ à cette histoire
1. Chapitre 1: Adrien n'est plus, Plagg

Écouteurs dans les oreilles, crachant un rap agressif aux accents tristes, il avançait sous la pluie battante. Ses cheveux blonds plaqués contre ses tempes gouttaient doucement. Ses pieds étaient trempés.

Aujourd'hui, il avait fini par comprendre. Il avait fini par trouver son chemin.

Terminés, les shootings photo. Terminées, les couvertures de magazines de mode. Terminé, tout était terminé. Le petit garçon sage et obéissant avait grandit.

Son sac bandoulière tapait contre ses cuisses au rythme rapide de ses pas. Dans la rue, un homme en costume cravate courait se protéger de la pluie, et un autre fumait sous le porche d'un immeuble. Une femme en talons rouge sous son parapluie appelait son enfant en botte et manteau qui sautait dans le caniveau en riant.

Il tourna au carrefour. Son pas s'accéléra. Il se mit à courir. Sa rage lui faisait pousser des ailes.

 _Le vieil entrepôt. La meilleure des cachettes. Un vieux squat abandonné depuis que le poste de police a déménagé dans la rue d'à côté, personne ne vient ici._

Il entra. Il tira ses écouteurs et sa capuche d'un même geste, et secoua la tête pour se débarrasser des mèches rebelles. Le silence règnait, à peine dérangé par le bruit de la pluie qui tombait sur le toit en taule. La place était magnifiquement vide.

Il se dépêcha de monter les vieux escaliers. Les anciens bureaux étaient isolés et facilement aménageables. Il n'y avait rien pour l'instant, qu'un vieux poêle encrassé par le temps et un matelas couvert de poussière, vestiges du temps des punks à chiens. Ça suffirait pour la nuit.

Il jeta son sac, et une étrange bestiole noire en sortit.

« Adrien ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-Adrien n'existe plus, Plagg. Il n'y a plus que Chat Noir. »


	2. Chapitre 2: Son monde s'écroule

Marinette se laissa tirer jusqu'à la piste de danse par un Adrien en smocking, le même que sur la couverture du dernier numéro de Paris Mode. Elle plongea dans ses yeux d'un vert d'émeraude alors qu'un piano entamait une douce valse.

Le blond la regarda avec passion, avant de lui susurrer tendrement à l'oreille :

 **« Réveille-toi, Marinette, souffla-t-il avec une voix étrangement féminine.**

 **-Adrien ?**

 **-Presque. Debout, tu vas encore être en retard. »**

La brune ouvrit les yeux. Tikki flottait à quelques centimètres de son visage.

 **« Quelle heure ? Bredouilla la collégienne, n'osant pas regarder le réveil à côté de son lit.**

 **-Il te reste un quart d'heure avant le début des cours, répondit la petite kwami.**

 **-Oh non, ce rêve était si bien... »**

Le petit être laissa s'échapper un rire et voleta jusqu'au bureau couvert de photos du blond. Marinette sauta hors de son lit, s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et attrapa son sac au vol, avant de dévaler les escaliers quatre à quatre. Sa mère lui offrit un croissant qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. Son ventre criait famine, mais elle n'avait pas le temps pour un petit déjeuner plus copieux. Elle se mit à courir pour rejoindre son collège tout en mangeant.

Une voiture de police était garée devant l'entrée vide du bâtiment. Elle s'en étonna, mais s'en inquiéta pas vraiment. La cour était vide, donc la cloche avait déjà sonné. Elle allait encore se faire remonter les bretelles...

La brune déboula dans le couloir comme une tornade. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de sa classe, inspira un grand coup pour calmer les battements de son cœur et poussa la porte avec angoisse.

À sa grande surprise, la professeur lui demanda posément d'aller à sa place, sans demander plus d'explications. Elle s'exécuta sans broncher, et s'excusa platement. Elle s'assit en notant l'air inquiet de Mme Bustier, ce qui l'inquiéta un peu. Ils avaient pourtant physique à cette heure-ci, où était Mme Mendeleiev ?

À sa gauche, Alya lui fit signe d'attendre en silence. La brune nota aussi avec un pincement au cœur l'absence d'Adrien. Il était sûrement occupé avec un shooting photo, ou alors un gala de charité, son père le réclamait souvent dans ce genre de choses.

On toqua à la porte. Mme Bustier s'empressa d'ouvrir et se poussa pour laisser entrer deux hommes, un brigadier et un policier, suivis de près par le proviseur. Marinette commença à sérieusement se poser des questions. Mme Mendeleiev avait des problèmes ?

Le brigadier, monsieur Roger, prit la parole en premier, brisant le silence interrogatif de la classe.

 **« Bonjour les enfants, vous devez me reconnaître, commença-t-il. Je suis l'agent Roger, brigadier de police et aussi le père de Sabrina. »**

La classe lui rendit son bonjour d'une seule mais faible voix. Il se racla la gorge et lança un regard en coin au proviseur, qui hocha la tête.

 **« Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui, avec monsieur Damoclès et mon collègue, pour vous poser quelques questions sur votre camarade, Adrien Agreste. »**

Un murmure parcourut la classe. Alix fut la première à lever la main pour oraliser la question que tout le monde se posait.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Adrien ? Questionna-t-elle avec son tact légendaire. »**

Le brigadier échangea un regard avec son subalterne et se retourna vers le groupe d'élèves.

 **« Il est vrai que la presse n'a pas encore dévoilé l'histoire, souffla-t-il presque imperceptiblement, mais assez fort pour cela parvienne jusqu'aux oreilles de la brune. Votre ami Adrien est porté disparu depuis hier soir, reprit-il plus fort. »**

Le monde s'écroula autour de Marinette.

* * *

Me revoici, avec un chapitre un peu plus conséquent cette fois. Je vous rassure, les prochains seront bien plus longs, juste le temps que l'intrigue se mette en place, et tous ce genre de choses.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir!

Yuna.


End file.
